Dear Sister
by Bluejamathons
Summary: Hiccup has been bullied and teased all his life, but when he takes it too far, his sister is there to help him. Smut warning. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ah, it's been ages since I've written a story. And this my first time writing smut so let's all hope I can write decently. I'm sorry if it sucks XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

Constantly being picked on and harassed by your piers is not a normal day. Well, to everyone except Hiccup. Every day he was bullied in one way, shape, or form. Thankfully he had his sister, Heather, to cheer him up when they got home. He had contemplated cutting before, usually Heather stopping him before he could. They were close, Heather and Hiccup, but tonight, they were going to get closer. And neither of them thought their day would end this way.

The ride home from school was always a silent one. Hiccup sat in the backseat of his father's car with his sister. Hiccup sat in silence, slightly hunched over with his arms on his knees. He couldn't have had a worse day at school today. It felt like every corner he turned, Snotlout and his friends would be there to torture him.

After about five minutes of driving, they pulled into their driveway. Hiccup got out of the car and into the house before his father could even turn off the car. Heather got out and went to the door, but before she could go into the house she heard her dad call her name.

"Heather." He said. His voice was rough but it carried affection at the same time. "I need you to check on Hiccup for me, he's acting different today. I've got to go back to work, I'll be back for dinner." Heather opened her mouth to say something, but he closed the car door and sped off before she could say anything. She closed her mouth and walked inside their house toward Hiccup's room. His door was shut, but not locked. She knocked.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" She half yelled so he could hear her clearly. She heard a few noises that sounded like drawers slamming shut and metal clings. She heard footsteps and then the door opened quickly. Hiccup stood there, his eyes were red and she noticed his sleeves were darker than they should be.

"Yeah sis?" He muttered out. He sounded sick almost. She looked him directly in the eyes and took his wrists.

"Ah! Ow! Don't do that!" Hiccup said. She rolled up one of the sleeves and he had a cut on his arm. She stared at it in disbelief. Then she stared up at him. He had tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. She brought him into a hug and started crying herself.

"You made a promise that you wouldn't do this Hic." Her voice sounded hurt. She went and got the first aid kit and got some bandages. She rolled up his other sleeve and there was another cut. She kept her temper together and wrapped bandages around both of his arms. The whole time she was doing this he was trying to keep the tears in and failed. After the problem was dealt with they sat on his bed, looking at the floor.

"Why'd you do that Hic? You know I love you." She sounded happier than before, but there was still a great amount of hurt in her voice. He sighed and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I-I just had a horrible day today, a-and I couldn't take it anymore." He squeaked out. She took his hands in hers and he looked up into her eyes.

"Hic, you could've told me, I could've helped you like I always do." She told him. He looked down in embarrassment. He knew he could've gone to her, but he felt like it was enough. He closed his eyes tightly and cried a little. She got close to him and put an arm around him. He looked up back at his sister, and quickly back down again because he blushed at the close proximity of one another. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She put a finger on his chin and directed his face back towards her.

"I didn't tell you to look away Hic…" She trailed off. She made the gap between them smaller and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. She tilted her head and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened slightly when she kissed him. He had definitely not expected this to happen. He then closed his eyes like she did and kissed her back. He thought it was never going to end but they quickly separated when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Kids! I'm back early!" They heard their father's voice bellow throughout the house. They both blushed beet-red and Heather went to greet their dad.

"So, how is Hiccup?" He said. His voice was a lot more cheerful than it was earlier. She blushed a bit more thinking of Hiccup.

"H-He's good…" She trailed off, looking down so he wouldn't see her blood-red face. He got some things out of the cabinets to make dinner and briefly looked at her.

"Ah, good to hear." He said. He went back to making dinner. Heather quickly went to her room and sat down on her bed with her face in her hands. _What did I just do?_

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Stoick, their father, yelled from the kitchen. They both walked out of their rooms and to the dinner table. Heather slowly ate her food while Hiccup picked at it.

"Oh come on now I'm not that bad of a cook." Stoick joked, taking no effect on either Hiccup or Heather. He stared at his children for a while and then he broke the silence.

"Could one of you tell me why you guys are acting so depressed?" He said. Heather sighed and looked up at him.

"It was a long day at school today." She lied through her teeth. Stoick looked at her with an understanding gaze.

"Ah, school." He said. His high-school years weren't the greatest either. The family ate in silence and after dinner went directly to their rooms and finished up whatever homework they had to do.

It was about eleven thirty, and Heather couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did to Hiccup. He hadn't talked to her or Stoick for the rest of the night. She thought about what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. He did kiss her back after all. She groaned and got up and opened her door. Just across the hallway she saw Hiccup's room and decided to do something.

Heather walked up to the door and didn't knock, but quietly opened the door to his room. She tried to make out some objects, but she couldn't. She heard a voice groan and she froze in her steps.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked, half asleep. "What are you doing in my room? It's almost midnight." She knew she shouldn't have done this. _Fuck it._ She thought. She'd already gotten this far. She stepped toward his bed and put her hands down and leaned in towards him.

"H-Heather…" He said and nothing more. You didn't have to see to know they were blushing like crazy. She crawled on the small bed on top of Hiccup and looked at him to where she thought his eyes were.

"Heath-"She cut him off with a finger over his mouth. She leaned in closely and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened but he returned the kiss. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and sent his tongue into her mouth as well. Heather slowly let her body rest against his, so her arms wouldn't get too tired. She moved her legs around to find a comfortable position for her, not breaking the kiss. But then she felt something grow against her leg and Hiccup broke the kiss. She blushed and she knew Hiccup blushed as well.

"Heather, I-I'm so-"He was cut off by Heather.

"It's okay Hiccup." She purred. She trailed her finger down his stomach and touched his manhood which made Hiccup moan slightly. Heather then pulled his shorts and boxers down. He grunted as his erection sprung free. Heather crawled backwards so her head was directly above his cock. She grasped it with her hand and he let out a loud moan.

"Hiccup! Be quiet! I don't think dad wants to see his daughter touching his son's junk!" She whisper yelled. He blushed beet-red at the comment and put his pillow over his mouth. Satisfied, she slowly stroked his manhood which made him moan loudly into the pillow. Heather stopped stroking and she slowly lowered her head down and touched her tongue to his head. If he wasn't moaning load before, he certainly was now.

Heather teased him with her tongue on his dick, but not sucking. He moaned heavily into the pillow, then removed it to speak.

"H-Heath-ther." He could barely speak without moaning. "Pl-please." She didn't need any more to know what he wanted. She brought her head down and started sucking slowly, bobbing her head up and down. Hiccup couldn't take the painfully slow torture.

"F-faster." He moaned out. She obliged and sucked faster. This was going to send him over the edge soon. "F-fuck Heather." Hiccup moaning her name was something she could get used to. She moaned on his dick and the vibrations sent him overboard.

"Ah! Heather I'm to cu-"He couldn't finish his sentence. She felt his member twitching in her mouth and sucked harder. It didn't take long for Hiccup's seed to be released into her mouth. Heather stopped sucking and looked him in the eyes.

"Hiccup, if you ever need me to help you with anything, just tell me." Heather whispered. She got out of his bed and went to her room with a smirk on her face. Hiccup is frozen, unsure whether it was a dream or not. He had hoped that it wasn't a dream, because that was damn amazing.

 **I hoped you enjoyed it! Please tell me if the characters were OOC, and also tell me if you liked it or not! If I get enough positive reviews, I will consider making a part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit! I did not expect this much love! Honestly I expected to get like a single review, maybe two, and you guys delivered like,** _ **ten**_ **. And from the context, you all love this and can't wait for a second chapter! Smut warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

The morning had been awkward for the both of them. They both ate their breakfast in silence, thankful that their father wasn't at the table to ask any questions about why they've been extremely quiet recently. They got their things for school and hopped in their dad's car, unsure of what was to become of their relationship.

Stoick didn't say anything the whole morning besides the usual ' _See you at four!'_ he gave them every day. They both got out of the car and headed towards the large school building in silence. Heather opened the door and immediately made a beeline to her first class. Hiccup just sighed and slowly walked to his class. The first two periods the siblings had separate classes, but then they took the same classes for the rest of the day.

"Hey Hiccup!" A girl said. Hiccup looked to the side and saw his best friend Astrid.

"Hi Astrid…" He trailed off, obvious sadness in his voice.

"What's got you depressed this morning?" She asked him. Truthfully, he didn't know. The time he had with Heather last night was amazing. Oh god did he really just think that? His sister gave him a blowjob and he thought it was amazing? _Well, it was amazing._ He mentally smacked himself and sighed.

"Oh nothing, just, school is boring." Hiccup lied. He didn't know what else to say. He hoped Astrid would buy it. She simply nodded and they headed towards their first class.

XxXxX

Hiccup kept staring at the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring. _Just two more minutes._ He thought to himself. He didn't care what the teacher said, he just wanted to collect his homework for the night and get it over with.

The bell soon rang and the students got up from their seats in a rush and towards the door. Like always, Hiccup was the last one out of the classroom. He wasn't bullied all day today, well, except for Snotlout tripping him at lunch. But other than that, today was great. He walked with his sister to their dad's car and was about to climb into the backseat alongside her, but he heard someone calling his name.

"Hiccup!" He turned around and Astrid has standing there, hands on her knees, taking quick breaths.

"A-Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked in a worried tone. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if we could hang at your place later?" Astrid asked him. He stood there for a moment, frozen, until he came up with an answer.

"Sure Astrid." He told her. She smiled wide and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and she ran to her mother's car across the parking lot. Hiccup reopened the door, sat down, and put on his seatbelt. He looked out the window at Astrid as she waved him goodbye.

XxXxX

The ride home was another silent one, but it felt quieter somehow. Hiccup had taken out his homework to look over it for the first time. He skimmed each paper twice to make sure he didn't miss anything. _This is too easy._ Hiccup thought. Although he hadn't been paying much attention to the teachers in class, he did read through his textbook when he need to.

"I'm going to be working until midnight, dinner is in the fridge." Hiccup looked up and saw that they were in their driveway and packed his things back in his bag. He exited the car and when he got to the door, looked back and waved his father goodbye. He opened the door and walked in the direction of his room. He touched the door handle, but didn't turn it. He turned around toward Heather's room and knocked gently.

"Heather, it's me." Hiccup said quietly. He heard footsteps and her door soon opened. He just stood there for a moment, unsure of what exactly he was going to do.

"What?" Heather said. Her tone wasn't cold, yet it wasn't comforting or hurt.

"I just wanted to know, uhm, why did you do what you did last night?" Hiccup squeaked out. They both blushed a little and Hiccup looked down a bit. He was treated with silence from her end. He felt a touch of warm air on his forehead and he tilted his head upwards. Her face was close to his, and he knew what she was about to do, so he embraced it. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It surprised Heather, but she soon kissed him back with a fiery passion.

They parted and stared into each other's forest green eyes. Hiccup put both of his hands around her waist and leaned in for another kiss. She leaned in and kissed him back with more passion. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored around. She moaned when he did so and slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring as he had done.

Hiccup had started moving them towards her bed, without breaking the kiss. He shoved them over so he was on top and her on bottom. He moved his hands down her sides and made his way to her belly. He slid his hands up until he felt her breasts. She was startled by his touch and moaned into his mouth once more.

Hiccup moved his hands under her bra and caressed her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her nipples. This made her moan loudly, softened by his mouth. They were about to go farther when they heard a voice behind them.

"Ahem." The female voice said. They both pulled away from each other and Hiccup took his hands out from under her shirt and turned around to face the mystery woman. Astrid was standing there with her arms crossed and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Astrid! What a pleasure to see you!" Hiccup chuckled. Astrid's mood was obviously not good, so Hiccup shut his mouth to make sure he didn't piss her off even more.

XxXxX

Heather and Hiccup sat on the living room sofa, while Astrid sat in one of the kitchen chairs directly across from them. She was staring them down, which made them uncomfortable. Hiccup especially.

"So Hiccup, mind telling me why you were going to fuck your sister?" Astrid asked. The siblings blushed beet-red when she said this, and Heather looked down towards her lap.

"I-It wasn't what it looked like! I swear!" Hiccup stammered. Astrid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Because when you're rubbing someone's breasts, that means nothing is going on between you." Astrid stated coldly. Hiccup's blush darkened and he relaxed in the sofa.

"That's what I thought." She paused. "Now when did this all start, if you mind telling me?" Hiccup just sat in silence and Astrid was about to say something until Heather spoke up.

"It began yesterday." She said quietly. Astrid stood up and went to the front door.

"A-Astrid, where are you going?" Hiccup had asked. He wished he hadn't asked.

"To get away from the kid who wants to fuck his sister." She stated coldly. He tilted his head down and locked the door behind her. Hiccup went and sat on the couch next to his sister. They both looked at each other and Hiccup stood up. He went to his room to do his homework, and Heather did the same.

XxXxX

Hiccup had finished all his homework in about an hour and a half, and he glanced at the time; _5:48_. He decided to get up and eat the dinner his father had left for them. He made his way to the refrigerator and got out the tray of lasagna. He cut himself a piece and stuck it in the microwave. He entered the time, clicked start, then leaned against the countertop.

The food was almost done when he heard a loud, yet exhausted, groan. He looked in the direction of the hallway where the groan came from, and made his way to the sound. Hiccup knocked on the door to Heather's room to see if she was alright. He received no answer so he opened the door himself.

"Heather? You alright?" His voice was filled with worry. He noticed she had her hands pressed firmly against her temples, rubbing them slightly. She released the grip on her head and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I jus-" She cut herself off and sighed. "It's just that school is so stressful sometimes you know?" She asked him. He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, of course he knew what that felt like, it's always stressful when you have no idea when Snotlout will be there, ready to torture.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hic, I didn't mean it tha-" She was cut off when he suddenly pressed his index finger against her lips.

"It's okay Heather, just sit on your bed and let me help you relax." He softly commanded her. She barely nodded and sat on the end of her bed. He crawled on top and put his legs around her. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and started rubbing.

"Mmm, Hic, that feels nice…" Heather trailed off. Hiccup soon stopped rubbing and started stroking his hands down her sides.

"Hic, what're you-" He cut her off by calmly shushing her and continued, but moved his hands lower with every stroke. He eventually made it down to her hips and he put his left arm across her waist and took his right hand off her side. He slid the tips of his fingers down the front of her shorts and under her panties. She let out a cute moan that made his already growing erection harder.

Heather felt the growing member against her back and blushed a little when it first touched. Hiccup then placed his hands down her shorts and she blushed blood-red. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. Hiccup's hand went further down and eventually got to her wet core. She shivered at the touch and blushed a bit more as well. He rubbed circles around her clit, making her moan fairly loud.

"Hiccup, just do it already." Heather commanded to him. He immediately obliged and slid a finger inside of her. She moaned load when he slipped his finger in, and it only got louder when he started thrusting his finger inside of her. He slipped in a second finger and she started thrusting against him. His left hand went up her shirt and under her bra and he started massaging her left breast.

Heather couldn't help herself, she let out moan after moan, this sensation was amazing! She felt herself tighten around Hiccup's fingers and she stopped thrusting.

"Hiccup! I'm going t-to cum!" Heather yelled out. She came onto his fingers and into her shorts a little. Hiccup slowly pulled his fingers out and he let go of her breast. He turned her around with his left hand and brought his right up to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers that were coated in her juices. She blushed even harder when he did this.

"You taste amazing Heather." He said with lust. She hung her head and sat back in her chair.

"Th-thank you Hiccup." She quickly said. He slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen to get his food. He reentered the time on the microwave and started it again. He leaned against the countertop as he did before, but this time there was no groan. The timer ended and he grabbed his food and sat down at the table.

XxXxX

As he was putting his dishes in the sink, Heather came out of her room and to the kitchen. She stood with his back turned to her and waited for him to turn around. He turned around and jumped when he saw her there.

"Heather! You startled me." He said, catching his breath. Heather sighed and he looked at her with a confused look.

"Hiccup, what are we?" She asked him.

"We're brother and sister." Hiccup jokingly replied.

"Dammit Hiccup! Now's not the time to joke!" She didn't yell, but it wasn't her normal tone. He groaned in response.

"I-I don't know Heather. I guess to others we're brother and sister, and to us," he paused for a second. "Well, I don't know." He finished. She walked towards him and kissed him. He returned the favor by kissing her back. She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes.

"How about to us, you're mine, and I'm yours?" She asked him. He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes.

"That sounds amazing." He said and they kissed again. This time, with a lot more passion and tongue.

 **You asked and I delivered. I effectively doubled the story length with a single chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story, and please tell me what you thought of it, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I had to write this five times over because it didn't feel right. Without further ado, chapter three everybody. This chapter is small, but is almost all smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

Hiccup pressed his sister against the wall as the kiss got more intense. She ran her hands through his hair, and did all her power to deepen the kiss. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss and went straight to her neck, nipping and sucking. Heather tried her best to conceal her moan, but failed. Hiccup stopped biting at her skin and started kissing her as his hands went up her shirt. He caressed her breasts, while rubbing his thumb over the hardened nipples.

Heather moaned into her brother's mouth as she pulled his shorts to his ankles. Hiccup then kicked off his shorts and used one of his arms to grab her by the waist and pulled her from the wall to her bed. She lied there in only her panties and a shirt. Hiccup took off his shirt and put his hands near her shoulders. Heather looked up at him with lust and want in her eyes.

"Hiccup, I want you to fuck me." Heather told him. Hiccup slid off her shirt revealing her petite, yet still beautiful, breasts. She moaned his name as he slid her panties down her legs, giving him a good look of her wet core. Hiccup was slightly nervous, this was his first time doing this. Hell, his sister had been the girl who he kissed first.

"You'll do fine Hiccup, I just need you inside of me." Heather moaned out to him, as if she read his mind. Hiccup gave a small nod and pulled his boxers off. He was fully erect, and a good size of about five inches. Heather purred when she saw his length.

"Come on Hiccup, stick it in me." Heather had commanded him. Hiccup heard her but didn't do what she said to do. He put his tip at her entrance and rubbed it along the folds of skin. Heather moaned but had an angered look on her face.

"Hiccup I swear to God, fuck me already!" She yelled out. The young man obliged and buried his length inside of her. Heather moaned loudly as she was penetrated by her brother.

"Fuck me harder Hiccup!" Hiccup was taken aback by her language and voice. Who knew she could be a sex craving animal in the bed. He trusted harder and faster into her, earning loud moans from the female.

"Oh fuck Hiccup!" Heather screamed out. Hiccup grunted as he tried his best to get as much as he could inside of her. Heather was frozen with her mouth shaped like an 'o' and her hair became messy and tangled.

This went uninterrupted for several minutes, with Heather's moans getting slightly louder near the end of the time frame.

"Oh fuck Hic, I think I'm gonna cum!" Heather yelled out. Hiccup grunted as he felt her walls squeezing tightly around him.

"F-Fuck, me too Heather!" Hiccup moaned. But when he tried to pull out Heather locked her ankles around his back.

"Cum inside of me Hiccup." She told him. Right after she finished her sentence she came onto his dick. Hiccup thrusted harder and deeper as he came deep inside of her pussy. He groaned as he did so and his muscles relaxed as he pulled himself out and layed beside her.

"That. Was. Amazing." Heather said aloud. They both panted for a minute, exhausted from the amazing and pleasuring workout.

"But won't you get pregnant?" Hiccup asked her. She giggled at him and cuddled up next to him.

"I convinced dad to get me birth control pills." Heather answered. He turned his head and still saw lust in her eyes.

"That means we can do it again, again, and again, without consequences." Heather said lustfully. They smiled and shared a long kiss together, awaiting the happiness that was the future of their relationship. But nothing could make them happier than they were right now.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter of this story. But don't get your hopes down! If you send me ab idea {via PM, review, or other}, I could consider your prompt as an idea for a story! On another note, I actually googled 'average penile length' for this so… be happy with it XD**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
